Breaking Bad Timeline
The following is a timeline of Breaking Bad that estimates the exact dates when the episodes in each season occurred. The days in which the episodes occurred are completely estimated and include downtime between the episodes as well. Season 1 "]] *"Pilot" - September 7 (Walter White's 50th birthday) -September 30, 2009 (three weeks) *"Cat's in the Bag..." - October 1-2, 2009 (two days) *"...and the Bag's in the River" - October 2-3, 2009 (two days) *"Cancer Man" - October 4-7, 2009 (four days) *"Gray Matter" - October 8-13, 2009 (six days) *"Crazy Handful of Nothin'" - October 14-24, 2009 (eleven days) *"A No-Rough-Stuff-Type Deal" - October 25-31, 2009 (seven days) Season 2 *"Seven Thirty-Seven" - October 31 - November 7, 2009 (seven days) *"Grilled" - November 8, 2009 *"Bit by a Dead Bee" - November 8-11, 2009 (four days) *"Down" - November 12-17, 2009 (six days) *"Breakage" - November 18-29, 2009 (twelve days) *"Peekaboo" - November 30, 2009 *"Negro y Azul" - December 2, 2009 (two days) *"Better Call Saul" - December 3-5, 2009 (three days) *"4 Days Out" - December 6-12, 2009 (seven days) *"Over" - December 13-18, 2009 (six days) *"Mandala" - December 19-27, 2009 (nine days) *"Phoenix" - December 28, 2009 - January 26, 2010 (a month) *"ABQ" - January 27 - February 17, 2010 (three weeks) Season 3 *"No Más" - February 18-19, 2010 (two days) *"Caballo Sin Nombre" - February 20 - March 1, 2010 (ten days) *"I.F.T." - March 2-5, 2010 (four days) *"Green Light" - March 6-10, 2010 (five days) *"Más" - March 11-15, 2010 (five days) *"Sunset" - March 16-17, 2010 (two days) *"One Minute" - March 18-19, 2010 (two days) *"I See You" - March 19-20, 2010 (two days) *"Kafkaesque" - March 21-28, 2010 (seven days) *"Fly" - March 29, 2010 *"Abiquiú" - March 30 - April 7, 2010 (nine days) *"Half Measures" - April 8-14, 2010 (seven days) *"Full Measure" - April 15-16, 2010 (two days) Season 4 *"Box Cutter" - April 16-17, 2010 (two days) *"Thirty-Eight Snub" - April 18 - May 4, 2010 (seventeen days) *"Open House" - May 5-6, 2010 (two days) *"Bullet Points" - May 7-17, 2010 (eleven days) *"Shotgun" - May 17-18, 2010 (two days) *"Cornered" - May 19-20, 2010 (two days) *"Problem Dog" - May 21 - June 4, 2010 (fifteen days) *"Hermanos" - June 5 - July 2, 2010 (four weeks) *"Bug" - July 3-9, 2010 (seven days) *"Salud" - July 10, 2010 *"Crawl Space" - July 11-13, 2010 (three days) *"End Times - July 13-14, 2010 (two days) *"Face Off - July 14, 2010 Season 5 "]] ", also seen in "Felina"]] *"Live Free or Die" - July 15-30, 2010 (sixteen days); September 7, 2011 (in the intro) *"Madrigal" - July 31 - August 6, 2010 (seven days) *"Hazard Pay" - August 7-25, 2010 (nineteen days) *"Fifty-One" - August 26 - September 9, 2010 (Walter White's 51st birthday) *"Dead Freight" - September 10-16, 2010 (seven days) *"Buyout" - September 16-24, 2010 (nine days) *"Say My Name" - September 24 - October 2, 2010 (nine days) *"Gliding Over All" - October 2, 2010 - Unknown (at least 3 months) *"Blood Money" - Most Likely In January 2011 *"Buried" *"Confessions" *"Rabid Dog" *"To'hajiilee" *"Ozymandias" *"Granite State" - Unknown - September 4, 2011 (5 to 6 months) *"Felina" - September 4-7, 2011 (four days) Timeline inconsistencies *In "Phoenix," Donald Margolis states that Jane Margolis turns 27 "next month," so this episode would take place in March, as Jane’s birthday is on April 4. However, Walter White was born on September 7, 1959, so he would have celebrated his 50th birthday in 2009. This would be months after Jane’s 27th birthday. *Walter White seems to die on his 52nd birthday, which is said to be on a Tuesday. However, his birthday, September 7th, falls on a Wednesday in 2011. This would place his 52nd birthday in 2010, rather than 2011. * In "Gliding Over All," an episode which takes place in 2010, a character states that "...whacking Bin Laden wasn't this complicated," however Bin Laden wasn't killed until May 2011. Category:Breaking Bad